Soul Eater: Full Blast
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: They didn't want to surpass the gods, like Black Star and Tsubaki. They didn't want everything to be precise and exact, like Death the Kid. They didn't even want to be the coolest kids in DWMA, like Maka and Soul. What they really wanted was a chance to make a mark on the world. And now that chance has come! Britan and Rune are going to take the world by storm, or die trying!
1. No 1: Britan and Rune's Big Entrance!

**Hello, everyone! It's me, a somewhat-famed fanfiction author hailing from the ****_One Piece_**** archive! You may already know this, but my name is TheRealEvanSG, though you can call me Evan. There is a surprising lack of good Soul Eater OC stories out there. I've taken it upon myself to change that. I hope you all enjoy this wild ride! It details the adventures of Britan and Rune, a meister and weapon respectively who find themselves fighting alongside Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid to save the world.  
**

**Chapter 1 start!**

* * *

Prologue - - A Cheerful Idiot and a Sadistic Swordmeister?

Britan and Rune's Big Entrance

* * *

It was the general rule in Pointburg that you simply did not go outside past sundown, and it had been that way for three weeks now. The city seemed safe enough at first glance, if not a little creepy. Evenly placed street lamps threw shadows across the cobblestone streets. The major buildings - - churches, libraries, the city hall, etc. - - were all built in Gothic-style architecture. Homes and small shops were made of red brick.

However, glowering down at the stiff figure with the knife-like fingers, Swordmeister Britan Westwood knew exactly why the rule had been put into effect.

He stood on the roof of someone's house, a huge broadsword resting idly on the back of his neck. His dark green button-up shirt fluttered gently in the cool breeze.

Britan said coldly, "So. That's the insane serial killer known as the Angel of Death." Below his (natural) violet hair, his eyes flashed with the thrill of battle, though his mouth twisted into a scowl.

The image of a small, flat-chested brunette flashed on the shaft of his broadsword. "Yep!" she confirmed. She grinned widely and giggled before her image went away.

Britan raised his voice so the rigid, hunchbacked figure lumbering across the street below could hear. "Richard Angelo," he called, "your soul is mine!"

The violet-haired teen jumped off the edge of the rooftop. Cool night air whistled by his face as the ground rushed up to meet him, and the humanoid figure turned curiously. He landed with a heavy thud, his knees bending a little. Britan's eyes, which were the same color of purple as his hair, winced.

_Guess I'll have to train my leg muscles to withstand more shock, _the teen noticed.

Richard Angelo narrowed his eyes and rushed at the teen through the darkness.

"Alright, Rune, let's go!" Britan told the sword, which he had held out to his left during the fall. Now, he tensed his grasp on its velvet hilt and gave a battle cry. He ran forward to meet the disfigured humanoid. Sword met claws, and the sound of metal against metal rang out.

As a flurry of attacks was exchanged, the image of the brunette's head flashed onto Britan's sword. "Britan," she said cheerfully. "This guy is sorta like me, huh?"

Britan rolled between his attacker's legs, cutting the clawed killer's left ankle at the same time. Red blood spurted from the first wound of the fight. "Huh? How so?"

"He kills people to turn himself into a weapon by eating their souls."

"That's true," Britan admitted. He whirled around to face the Angel of Death, who was howling and trying to clutch his wound without stabbing himself. "There's a difference between you two, though. He's eating the souls of innocent humans, while you eat the souls of evil ones to strengthen your Demon Weapon powers. The consumption of evil souls doesn't make you insane. But he is being overcome by madness - - he's a Kishin Egg."

"When you put it like that, I guess we can't go easy on him, huh?" Rune giggled and her image disappeared.

Richard, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the open wound on his left ankle. He turned awkwardly, howling at the teen and Demon Sword.

Britan smirked dangerously. "Hey, bastard. Shut up. It's nighttime - - people are tryin' to sleep, ya know!"

He again charged the hunchbacked Kishin Egg. The teen grinned sadistically as he swung his massive broadsword with one hand, clashing it against his opponent's claws. He twisted and spun like a male ballerina. Blows upon blows were traded as fast as lightning. Sparks flew as the weapon and claws connected, a crazy glint to Britan's violet eyes. He gave a gleeful howl and threw an extra-powerful flying sword swipe. This one broke through his opponent's defense, and the sword cut cleanly through the Kishin Egg's body.

"Awesome," said Rune appreciatively once her sword body had cleaved through the monstrous man.

Without looking behind him, Britan tossed his broadsword into the air. It spun crazily in the air and transformed into a sky blue ball. The ball then grew into the shape of a short-haired girl. Finally, it became the girl whose image had briefly been shown in the blade of the sword. She landed lightly on the cobblestones.

"Well?" Britan said as his Weapon strolled cheerfully to a floating red sphere - - the soul of the Kishin Egg and the only thing remaining of it. "Aren't you gonna thank me for the meal?"

Rune, who was clothed in a simple sun dress and sandles, grasped the red soul and brought it to her mouth so she could eat it. "Nope," she replied, and promptly swallowed the soul whole.

Britan tic-pulsed and wheeled on her. "THANK ME FOR THE MEAL, DAMMIT!"

"Nope."

"THANK ME!"

"The answer is no and it's not gonna change~!"

"_If you don't thank me for your meal, I swear to Lord Death's name that I'll freaking kill you,_" the violet-haired teen told her with a sadistic grin, a demonic purple aura behind him.

The effect was lost on Rune, who simply giggled and began walking down the street. "Without wielding me as your weapon," she returned evenly, "you're pretty much useless."

Britan's eye twitched in annoyance. The demonic purple aura reluctantly dissipated. As much as he hated to admit, the taller girl was right. He _was_ pretty useless without her as his weapon. He'd never bothered to learn martial arts, he wasn't that smart, and he couldn't even see the wavelengths of souls. Just about the only thing he _was_ good for was cutting things up... and boy, did he love that.

Rightfully humbled, Britan followed Rune to the nearest window. Then he breathed on it, and in the fog created by his breath, he wrote the number 42-42-564. The window shimmered and rippled like when you drop a pebble in water. Then suddenly it showed the image of a blue sky with comically shaped clouds, and a black-cloak wearing, weird-mask sporting man.

"Hello, hello, Lord Death," he said dryly. "We collected the Kishin Egg soul you wanted us to."

The man, Lord Death, gave him a peace sign and said in a comically high voice, "Wonderful! Splendid work, Britan Westwood and Rune Goodfellow!" Both meister and weapon grinned. "How many of them have you collected now?"

Britan's face froze. "O-One," he mumbled.

Lord Death paused. "Oh dear. That simply won't do at all. It's your senior year at DWMA, you know, and this is only the first Kishin Egg soul you've managed to collect? I hate to do this, but I'm afraid you both must be punished."

"P-Punished!?"

"Well, yes, punished. That _is_ what happens when you fail, you know. In any case, come see me at lunch break tomorrow, here in the Death Room."

The window shimmered again and the image vanished.

Rune burst into laughter. "Well, I guess it's back to the DWMA, isn't it?"

"Moron," Britan growled, his eye twitching.

* * *

**There ya go! That's the first chapter of _Soul Eater Full Blast_. It's rather short, but that's because it's pretty much just a test right now to see whether you guys like it or not. If you found it enjoyable, let me know by following, favoriting and/or reviewing! None of the above are actually necessary for me to continue writing, although I'd especially appreciate good reviews. The next chapter will be longer... and before I forget to mention it, this fanfic will be following the plot of the anime.  
**

**Thanks for checking out my story so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

**-TheRealEvanSG**


	2. No 2: The Story Really Begins!

**Moshi, moshi, minna! I'm back with the newest update! I apologize for my second chapter taking so very long, but I've started a Percy Jackson fanfiction called "Alistair Shepherd and the Eternal Darkness," and I've been busy writing/planning for that, too. On top of that, I have two One Piece stories, a Fairy Tail series, AND a Gravity Falls fic. AND my normal life is getting incredibly busy.  
**

**Chapter 2 start!**

* * *

The Story Really Begins!  


Grave Remedial Lessons?

* * *

Normally, Britan Westwood at least tried to pay attention to class. But that morning he just couldn't lift his head off the desk.

His partner, Rune, smiled down at him cheerily. "Come on, Britan, it's not that bad," she said.

"But... but... we're getting punished," he moaned, crying anime tears. "_I'm_ supposed to be the one punishing people!"

She giggled. "Aw, come on, everyone gets punished at least once in their life. It probably won't even be too terrible. This is Lord Death we're talking about - - he'll probably just make us go fight some guys or something." The brunette blinked thoughtfully and tilted her head. "Of course, we _could_ end up putting returned books back in their rightful places at the library... or cleaning the bathroom stalls... or - -"

Britan sat up straight, glowering at her, crying anime tears like a waterfall now. He snapped, "Shut up! You're just making things tougher on me!"

"Or eating the lunch lady's mystery meat... or dusting the spikes on the side of the DWMA... or..."

"You can't hear me, can you?" the violet-haired swordmeister deadpanned sadly.

It was the day after their battle against the Angel of Death, Richard Angelo. It was bright and warm, and the sun chuckled menacingly in the sky - - which either meant it was in a good mood or that shit was about to go down. Outside the DWMA, Death City was as busy as ever. Smells of international food drifted tantalizingly through Class Crescent Moon's open window.

Britan and Rune sat beside each other near the middle of the top row of seats. Seats in the DWMA were set up much like gym bleachers, though often curving in a half-circle so everyone could get a good view of the teacher. Class Crescent Moon was no different.

Britan dreaded to look at the clock on the far right wall. When the period ended, it would be lunch time, and they would have to go to the Death Room to receive their punishment instructions. Today, he'd chosen a button-up maroon shirt, which he had again left open to show off his six pack, and jeans.

Rune wore the same outfit as she had on yesterday, except in a different color. She'd also tied her hair into a cute, chocolate-colored ponytail. She prattled on about possible punishments they could receive.

Britan tuned her out.

The teacher (a sub, since their previous one died strangely a while back - - stabbed through the head with a statue, wasn't it?) droned on and on about souls and how many different types of them there was. Despite the open window, and the fact that the sub was a _Death Scythe_, the room got hot and stuffy. Britan's boredom and anxiety were pretty much tangible.

The teen sighed despairingly.

Finally, the bell rang, and the class pushed out of the room. Everyone was hungry and eager to see what was on today's menu. But instead of taking a left down the hallway like the other kids, Britan and Rune took a right - - the path to the Death Room. Britan's head hung in a cloud of depression, but Rune was as obliviously cheerful as ever. She liked walking the perfectly symmetrical halls of the DWMA.

Kids from other classes looked at them curiously as they shuffled to the Death Room, probably wondering why two students were heading in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. They pushed past the curious students and, several minutes later, found themselves in front of Death's door.

Literally.

"Alright," Britan sighed. "I guess we have to go in..."

Rune grinned and giggled. "Yay! We're visiting Lord Death!"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING, BAKA! NOT IN THIS CASE!"

The meister and his weapon eased opened the door and went through. It was like they'd stepped into a different world. The hall was long and what appeared to be the top halves of guillotines were spaced evenly down the entire thing, making for a somewhat creepy roof. There were actually no walls - - just a path across what appeared to be a cross-filled desert.

"Weird room," commented Rune, not sounding worried in the slightest.

Britan stared at her. "That's all you have to say about this?"

She blinked. "About what?" asked the brunette.

"About being in the Death Room after failing a mission, for Pete's sake! Normally no one except Death Scythes are allowed in here unless getting reprimanded by Lord Death, or unless he has an assignment especially for them. It's like his main office. It's where all of the most important DWMA decisions are made. And all you say about it is that it's a weird room?"

"Well, it is weird," Rune defended, crossing her arms with a huff and pouting. "What's up with the crosses and guillotines? Halloween was months ago." She shrugged and giggled. "

Britan slumped, sighing in defeat. "What am I gonna do with you...?" he moaned.

The Demon Weapon and Swordmeister continued passing through the row of humongous half-guillotines. Rune prattled on about completely random subjects, like what she'd had for breakfast that morning, how her cat had coughed up a fur ball, and that a new manga from her favorite author had been released recently. Britan was getting seriously annoyed. Just how long was this freakin' corridor, anyway!?

"Oh, that's right," said Rune thoughtfully. "You know our old teacher? Uh... Sad-sensei?"

Britan's eyes went half-lidded. "You mean Sid-sensei?"

"Yeah, yeah, him! Well, they say he's not been teaching us lately because he died." Rune grinned widely. "And get this! I was talking to one of the boys earlier, and he swore that Sid-sensei's corpse attacked him at the graveyard outside of town!"

"Really?" the violet-haired teen scoffed, although his attention had been caught. "You mean he's a zombie now?"

"Yep! Isn't that just so cool!?"

Rune's eyes were sparkling worse than a _Twilight_ vampire standing in sunlight.

Britan sighed and rubbed his head. "Your unique definition of _cool_ aside, that is weird. You don't hear many stories of zombies anymore. I know some witch tried to raise the dead a few centuries ago to defeat Lord Death, but our ancestors put a stop to that." He frowned. "Shame, really. I could go down with smashing a few zombie brains right now."

Finally, they passed under the last of the deadly archways and found themselves in an open chamber with steps leading up to a raised platform. Sand stretched out for untold distances around them, riddled with the strange black crosses Britan had noticed before. On the platform was an enormously tall mirror which immediately grabbed the Weapon and Meister's attentions, and in the mirror's reflection was the image of Lord Death.

"That's an unnecessarily big mirror," muttered Britan.

Strangely, there were four other DWMA students here, too - - students Britan recognized from class. Both were Weapon-Meister pairs. One pair was composed of the short number 2 girl of the class, Maka Albarn. Rune had been good friends with her when they were children, but they didn't talk much anymore. Her partner, Soul "Eater" Evans, was a Scythe Weapon who often muttered about how cool he was but had the skill to match his boasting.

The other pair was made up of Black Star and Tsubaki, which made Britan cringe a little. Black Star was almost as hopelessly optimistic as Rune, or perhaps it was the other way around. The blue-haired kid _constantly_ bragged about how he was going to surpass God and become the strongest human possible. His Weapon, Tsubaki, was pretty and got along with pretty much everybody in the school.

Upon seeing Maka, Rune giggled and waved. "Oi! Didn't expect to see you here, Maka-chan!"

The flat-chested girl whirled around. She blinked in surprise. "Eh?" she said. "Rune-chan? Did Lord Death call you and Britan-kun, too?"

Britan's head slumped in depression. "No..." he groaned. "We're getting punished."

Black Star burst into annoyingly high-pitched laughter. "Hey, I know you - - you're that violet-haired pipsqueak from my class!" He swept his thumb in an overly exaggerated arc, jabbing it at himself. "If you want to be strongest, you're gonna have to beat me first, because this is so totally my era!"

Britan tic-pulsed. "EH!? Who are you callin' a pipsqueak, Naruto wannabe!?"

"That would be you, chibi." Black Star cracked his knuckles. The Swordmeister growled in annoyance, and the two butted heads, flaming auras around them.

"I'm gonna cut your arms off and feed them to you," hissed Britan.

"Good luck with that!" Black Star retaliated, his smirk twitching. "Maybe you could actually do it if you were tall enough to reach 'em in the first place!"

"Um, Black Star, Britan-kun," Tsubaki said awkwardly, "we still have to hear out Lord Death-sama..."

Rune just burst into laughter at Britan's enraged response and made no move to hold him back. Both Soul and Maka sweatdropped at the exchange.

But Lord Death, who had been watching silently through the mirror, had apparently had enough. Suddenly, his two gloved hands came flying through the magic glass, crashing down on the boys' heads. They crumpled to the floor in tandem.

"If you don't shut up, I'll use my Reaper Chop on the both of you!" grumbled the Shinigami.

Britan's arm twitched. "W-Warn _before_ you use it..."

On the other side of the mirror, Lord Death bounced back cheerfully. "Anyway, now that that is over," he said, "let's get to business. There's a little something I'd like you all to take together."

"What's that?" everyone asked.

Rune's eyes shone. "A million dollars!?"

"No way, Rune-chan," said Maka blankly, staring at her strangely.

"Yeah," groaned Britan, rubbing his smoking head as he stood up. "We're getting _punished_. Are you dumb or are you dumb?"

The brunette blinked obliviously.

"It's a remedial class."

The simple sentence from Lord Death hung in the air for a moment while everyone processed it. Then it hit the group like a wrecking ball. Britan reeled back, the humiliation a sucker punch to the gut. From their unusual pallor, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were obviously equally horrified.

Maka posture was comparable to a wooden board. "E-Eh?" she croaked. "A remedial class, like the kind that stupid people take?"

"Tch. No way." All the color drained from Soul's face. "As someone who's going to be the ultimate Death Scythe, there's no way I'll take that."

"R-Remedial... class...?" Britan choked out. He shook his head, as if in utter denial.

Only Rune and Black Star seemed unaffected.

Lord Death shrugged, his black cloak swaying with the motion. "What is your duty as Demon Weapons and meisters?" he asked amiably.

Maka regained some of her composure. "Sir," she recited. "To recover 99 souls who have left the human path and become Afreet Eggs, as well as one witch's soul; and thus make a Death Scythe, the weapon of Lord Death."

"Remedial c-c-class...?" Britan repeated, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

Ignoring the purple-haired short stack, Shinigami nodded. "That is correct, Maka. But currently, the number of souls you've all collected is... zero! Isn't it?"

The flat-chest blonde, Tsubaki, and Soul jerked like they'd been struck by lightning.

"BULL!" Britan shouted, tic-pulsing. He flailed his fists around like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. "What about the Afreet Egg Rune and I caught last night, huh!? What happened to that!?"

"Ah. Yes, that. I decided to confiscate it to even the playing field a bit."

Now Britan was the one who was struck by lighting. He slumped, his jaw touching the floor as his entire being paled in the same manner as Maka, Soul and Tsubaki's. At this information, Black Star exploded into crazed laughter. Rune grinned widely and shrugged, unconcerned.

Lord Death tic-pulsed and dealt a mean Reaper Chop to Black Star's skull. The unfortunate ninja crumpled to the floor.

"This is no time to be laughing," Shinigami chided him.

"Remedial classes... confiscated..." Britan moaned. He seemed to be lost in his own world of despair.

_WHAM_.

Another Reaper Chop fixed that.

The master of the DWMA turned to the four students still standing. "That depressed muttering is getting on my nerves. Now then, as for the content of this remedial course, I'm sure you've already heard the rumors? About Sid-sensei, who was a teacher here at DWMA up until recently?"

"There, you see?" murmured Soul woodenly to his meister. "I was telling you the truth."

Still pale, Maka managed a miniscule nod of her head. "Uh-huh. But he was such a great teacher."

"Indeed," Lord Death agreed, clapping his gloved hands together. "While living, he was a nice and quiet teacher. But after he became a zombie and was freed from his fear of death, he said something about wanting the students to know the same freedom he'd experienced. Now he's holding a 'class' for his own satisfaction, and is staging bothersome attacks on our students."

"So he is a zombie!" Rune gasped, her eyes twinkling.

Maka face-palmed. "Only you'd be _happy_ about that."

"She's a strange one," Britan deadpanned, recovering slightly.

"What's more, there's no doubt that whoever turned Sid-sensei into a zombie is pulling the strings behind the scenes."

Black Star leaped to attention. "Okay!" he shouted, his ego nearly unquenchable. "Let us handle it, sir! What you're saying is, we just have to come down on them, right?"

Lord Death nodded. His already-high voice rose a few proud degrees. "That's what I'm saying!"

"Well, I _did_ feel like smashing zombie skulls earlier," Britan conceded. His usual self was slowly rebuilding itself, and his sadism was visible by the deadly spark in his eyes.

"Now, I'm not trying to scare you, but if you happen to fail this remedial class - - somehow - - there will be a friendly expulsion for all of you."

"HOW IS AN EXPULSION FRIENDLY!?" Britan blurted furiously, drawing bell-like laughter from Rune.

"E-E-EXPULSION!?" choked Maka, Soul and Tsubaki in perfect tandem.

Black Star slid before them, pointing to himself with uber-confidence. "It's all right, I tell you!" he cackled. "You just let me take care of this!"

And so, one way or another, the six students' remedial class began.

* * *

**Ouch.**

**Okay, forget the author's note above. There's no excuse for the wait being _this _long.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter of _Soul Eater Full Blast_! Just for future reference, Britan and Rune will not be the only OCs appearing in this story. For sake of original plot, more are on their way. If you're new to this story, I'd greatly appreciate some follows and favs. Neither are necessary however. More appreciated than anything are reviews. I love hearing what you guys think of my story! Seriously, thank you to the people who've already reviewed. I've gotten great feedback so far.**

**I hope you like the rest of this fanfiction!**

**-TheRealEvanSG**


End file.
